My Hero Academia:Uprising
by Tekketsu1220
Summary: We were born into a world of heroes, everyone could be a hero, our parents are heroes, and now we're on our way to be heroes at U.A high school. What is a hero to us you say? You times a thousand, strong as a mountain with a heart as golden as the sun. ( OC-group insert story, I own nothing but my OC's)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello BNHA Community!, Hope you do enjoy this story and do review at the end, also I don't own anything but my OC's MHA belongs to her author** **Kohei Horikoshi. Also shoutout to my friend ikitsunechann for giving my OC's life thanks for that, so do check her page link is below.**

 **Chapter 1: Uprising Start!**

I stood in front of the gate, getting ready for the practical part of the entrance exam to begin. To be honest I was nervous for myself and for my siblings also. To ease myself I did my stretches and continued psyching myself up. I looked at the other examinees who were just as nervous and excited but not as much as that mumbling green haired boy who looked like he was about to collapse on the spot. Then all of a sudden...

"START!..."

We looked up to see that the pro hero Present Mic was standing on top of the tower laughing and grinning as ever

"What are you standing around for?! No countdowns in a real battle kiddos! Get moving!"

Instinctively I dashed to the gate followed by the rest of the examinees.

I activated my quirk and I felt the cool metal and machinery form on my arms and legs and a yellow visor appear in front of my eyes.

'No need to go full mode now'

I separated from the rest quickly thanks to my quirk and as I rounded the corner, a two pointer robot was standing there as if it was waiting for me.

"Target locked on, Kill on sight!"

The robot charged at me, it's fist raised to crush me.

I responded by pulling back my own fist and evaded its attack and let loose my own devastating punch to its face and said robot was utterly destroyed. It fell on its back and smoke coming out of its wreck.

"Two points secured, moving on" I then faced the army of robots that were attracted to my fight and began charging at me. I had to take this group out before the others catch up.

 **I WILL GET INTO U.A. AND I WILL BE A HERO**

I drew my chainsword on my left and charged right at them screaming a war cry back at them.

 _ **a few minutes later...**_

I drew my chainsword back into my arm and locked back at the carnage I left, smoking pieces of robots littered everywhere around the street much to the dismay of those who had caught up to me, I smugly smiled back at them and left for the next spot.

"SIX MINUTES AND 2 SECONDS LEFT" announced Present Mic

Thirty-two points in four minutes? Not bad but I still need more to be sure, I made my way to main street to find my next targets. I used the boosters on my feet to make big leaps to get there faster.

On the way I managed to take out a couple of stray bots, bringing my score to 37 points before arriving at main street, where there were a lot of other people and destroyed bots.

I also saw that green headed guy looking around frantically and panicking.

"Guy should calm down, panicking ain't gonna get him anywhere" I sighed before moving on

Suddenly the ground began to shake, everyone went silent as the shaking got closer and louder. Then one of the buildings exploded and collapsed, in its place a giant robot with a giant zero on its forehead glaring down on us.

'Are you kidding me?" Overkill much for a zero pointer ya think?'

I thought as the others began to runaway all except me and the other guy who was frozen in fear and I in amusement.

I tried to weigh my options whether to take it out for the fun of it or move along and get more points.

"Ow!"

My eyes froze as I looked to the source and found a girl whose leg was caught in some debris, then suddenly the other guy dashed towards the metal beast and I followed instantly.

As soon as I entered the dust cloud, a fierce gust of wind came out of nowhere and I saw the guy jump straight at the head of the robot and a second and a flash later a powerful explosion destroyed it's head which caused a chain of explosions that destroyed the giant and fell back as a result.

"That guys crazy!" I smirked as I reached to the girl

"Hang on,I'll help you out in a sec!"

"Ok" I nodded at her reply as I used my enhanced strength to easily pull the rocks off and helped her get up. When she looked up though a terrified look appeared

"Oh no! that boy!" I looked up and saw what she meant, the guy was falling fast.

"Quick, help me with this!" the girl called out to me as she ran to a torn off missile launcher nearby

"Gotcha!" I ran towards it also and helped her get on top of it and she used her quirk and it started to float up

That boy was getting really close to the ground and I could hear him screaming and then...

 _ **SLLLAAAPPP!**_

Either by luck or great timing the girl managed to touch him albeit with a slap to the face and he just missed the ground by a few inches, much to our relief.

"R-Release!" She groaned as she touched her fingers together and both her and the boy floated down to ground

"Phew...What a close one"

As soon as the girl landed, she threw up

'Side effect of her quirk?'

I deactivated my quirk and felt all the metal and armor fade away and I walked towards the boy, who was then struggling to crawl and to my horror I saw why.

Three of his limbs were swelling and twisted in directions I never thought possible. I cringed hard, was this because of his quirk?!

"Hey! Are you-!"

"...A-at...least...just one point"

No way, he hasn't destroyed anything at all but that zero pointer, even with that super insane quirk!?

Then the bell sounded and Present Mic announced

 **"ITS ALL OVER!"**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

As Present Mic announced, everyone in the exam were either relaxed, shocked or disappointed that the exam had ended

A guy covered in red and white armor on his arms and legs and with a blue visor on his face sighed and retracted his whip back into his arm and looked around to see all the robots he destroyed and especially at his fellow examinee, a boy with ash blonde hair and with a murderous look on his face and the carnage he caused compared to the others.

"I guess that's that" he said to himself

In another zone an examinee covered from head to toe in a bulky brown suit that had wide shoulders, big fists was in the middle of bashing another robots face in when the announcement was made. The person's shoulders sagged down, no doubt disappointed the test ended already

"Черт! It over now huh?" The person asked then shrugged as the arm holding the head of robot smashed it into the ground before the person got up and walked away but not before looking back at what's left of the army of robots behind him/her, much to the horror and amazement of the other competitors

As for one other person in another zone, a girl calmly sheathed both her swords on her back and walked away from the carnage of sliced up robot parts behind her, and the red-orange armor and her visor faded away showing cold light blue eyes and a small smirk on her face as she passed her other examinees, who were shocked and enraged since she single handedly took almost half of the drones with the greatest speed and elegance they had ever seen.

* * *

 **Umiko POV**

Next thing I knew the boy was unconscious, no doubt because of his lack of points and most probably the amount of pain he had.

"He jumped right at that gimmick..."

"This guy's insane..."

"Wasn't he a scaredy cat? or something..."

"Whoa! This guy's all busted up!..."

Many were gathering all around him but one thing's for sure and as far as I know about heroes, what he did was pretty damn heroic. Point or no point, he practically saved a life. You'd be an idiot no to accept this guy into U.A.

"Yes, Yes, Well done" An elderly voice spoke up and I saw it was none other than Recovery girl, one of the best medics in the country if not the world due to her quirk, Super healing factor.

She handed out candies to everyone and healed any injuries then she came up to the unconscious boy.

"My, my so this is what your precious quirk did to you, almost as if your body isn't used to it yet" she then healed him, and the broken limbs were setting back into their normal positions and the bleeding and swelling stopped and the he seemed back to normal already.

"This one will be fine, anyone else who's hurt? Oh, you deary" she pointed at me, "You seem to have a nasty cut on your arm there"

I looked on my upper arm and didn't notice it at all this entire time. I gave her my arm and she used her quirk to heal it fast, but then I became tired a little due to it.

"So how are your parents sweetie?"

"Just fine granny, how about you?"

"hehe, I still have a lot of fight in me Umiko dear and do send my regards to them and good luck to you kids at U.A." she said finally before tending to the other kids

"Yes, granny"

After changing back into my school uniform right after the tests, I made my way to the gate. On the way there I saw the girl from the examination, the one I helped save.

"Yo, levitating girl!" I called her out but I didn't know her name

"Oh, hi! and levitating girl?"

"That's your quirk right?"To levitate things?"

"Oh... It's not actually levitation, It's that I can cancel out the gravity of the things I touch, though it does make me nauseous the more I use it."

"I see, so how are you doing now?"

"I'm ok and also I wanted to thank you and the plain looking guy for saving me, ummm ms..."

"Mori, Mori Umiko and you're welcome but in my opinion that guy was the real hero, I just happened to be nearby and followed his lead hehehe..." I took a glance at my watch and found I was cutting it close on time

"Yikes, Imma gonna be late, see you around, ummmm... ok... I didn't catch your name earlier" I nervously chuckled

"Oh, it's Uraraka,Ochako"

"I see, catch you around Uraraka-san!" I waved goodbye to her as I made my way out

"Bye-Bye Mori-san!"

I ran to the gate and found who I was looking for, 3 of them all in similar uniforms since of course we all went to the same school. I called out to my friends or rather my "siblings" since we practically grew up together

"Hey guys! Sorry if I took a while"

"Ah no problem Gips, There's no need to rush" The brunnete replied

"Hehe sorry guys, anyways how were you're tests everyone?"

"It was tough but I still manage to take out many of their machines, though they could have made them tougher" the shorter girl said as we made our way out

"You could say that again Nat, our training bots were tougher" I chuckled

"Yeah those bots were easy to destroy so of course I was able to destroy a lot though I didn't keep track of my points" our brother said next

"Better watch out Ray, Maybe you didn't get enough of them to get in HAHA" I teased

"Ha! I doubt that Gips, though there was that explosive guy who kept hogging all the bots to himself"

"Sounds like a hotshot kinda guy, though I know you'll get in, we all will" I said to all of them before turning to our quiter sibling, "How about you Mei? How was your test?"

"It was easy" Mei said plainly

"You show off, I saw you having that grin, you know the I-beat-everyone-Im- the- best grin, when you came out! Ray exclaimed while pointing at her

"Hmph"

We all laughed and smiled as we all went home...

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER; SHATTERDOME AGENCY...**

So far the week for us went pretty fast and right now we were literally chilling in our parents agency lobby, then again said agency was our home. Our parents were always out during the day and came home late at night usually like typical parents or in this case heroes. Though there are times some of them would be gone for a few days because they get called to other places out of the country for rescue missions or monster attacks etc. While we're left here, studying, training and the like but it doesn't mean we don't see or hang out with our folks. Anyways let's stop chasing old RABITS and focus on the now.

Everyone had their own thing going on, Mei was reading one of her books on the sofa and Nat was busy in her own hobby station making new ideas and inventions.

As for Ray... well Ray was playing video games with our resident droid Scrapper, Nat's little baby you could say was beating Ray in every game they played much to his chagrin.

"I WILL BEAT YOU SMALLY, JUST YOU WAIT!" Ray screamed bloody murder at the droid.

Scrapper chirped and beeped smugly like a certain blue and white droid.

"Oh Yeah?! BRING IT!"

As for me well I was listening to my pop music while training with the punching bag practicing my attacks and all. It was a typical day until the bell sounded, meaning some mail had arrived.

"Scrapper, _dorogaya moya can you get mail, pozhaluysta"_ Nat sweetly asked and Scrapper happily beeped after beating Ray for the nth time and the little droid rolled out to get the mail.

I plopped down on the sofa and took a swig from my drink as I sat beside a brooding Ray.

"Scrapper beat you again?" Ray groaned and I chuckled

"I swear, whatever A.I. Nat placed in that thing is bloody insane! Not once have I beaten her in any game, that bloody bugger learns fast" then I heard Nat giggle from behind us

"Keep laughing it up Nat! I will beat her one day!"

"You wish брат hahaha!" she laughed before returning back to her work

"Though for all its worth, Scrapper still acts like a kid, a very smart one"

"hmph" Ray then began surfing the channels on the tv

After a while Scrapper came back carrying in her arms a huge stack of letters taller than her and easily carries it into the room and drops it on the coffee table in the middle of the room

"Alright gang lets sort these out" I called out to everyone

Nat dropped her blue prints and Mei closed her book and Ray sat down already

"Spasibo Scrapper" I said to the little mech with the little Russian I know and she chirped at me and climbed on the sofa and just scanned through the channels

"I see it's fan mail from fans and letters from heroes...again" I groaned as I sorted through the letters

 _"боже мой!_ Nat Exasperatedly groaned,"Can't these people just send email?! It's tiring to sort all these letters already!"

"It can't be helped Nat, some people still prefer this way" Ray replied

"Hey guys...look" Mei said next, and what got our attention was what was in her hand, four letters with the U.A seal

"Oh god... is that?" I asked nervously and she nodded

"What you think, _сес_ т _ра?_ Nat asked letting a little of her Russian accent go due to her excitement

"What are we waiting for girls!? Lets open these bloody letters already!" Ray shouted out of excitement also

"Alright, alright calm down everyone, Mei hand them their letters"

After we were handed our letters, we felt nervous to open it, even Mei whose hands were slightly trembling. We all wanted to go to this school after all.

"Alright in 3...2...1!" We tore our letters at the same time and four devices dropped and then immediately activated and all 4 holographic screens combined and then...

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

"ALL...ALL MIGHT!?" We all yelled in unison at the surprise

"HAHA, It's nice to see you kids again then again I'll be seeing you more from now on since I am part of the U.A Faculty now!" All Might proudly said

" _Ni Za Chto!(No Way!)"_ Natasha practically jumped and smiling

"Hell Yeah!" Ray exclaimed next

"Congratulation All Might sir" Mai congratulated

"Way to go All Might, but there's more to this letter than this?" I said grinning at what was gonna be said next

"You are correct! I am here to deliver the news you all have been expecting all week, the results of the entrance exams!" Everyone listened in anticipation," All of you have done very well in the written exams, especially you young Natasha, you have the highest score among all, congratulations!"

" _Ura!"_

"Nice one Nat, way to go!"

"Now for the practical exam, All four of you did exceptionally well especially young Mei and Young Umiko!"

"Huh...Really?" I asked while Mei kept silent and listened

"Young Mei scored a total of fifty-five villain points and thirteen rescue points and placed fourth in the examination!

"You showoff! Nice one" Ray patter her on the back and she smirked

"I simply did my best, that's all there is to it" Everyone giggled expecting that reply

"As for young Umiko, you scored a total of thirty-seven villain points but first let me say that your actions during the exam were admirable and no doubt heroic" All might exclaimed with a thumbs up and a bigger grin on his face

"Whoa!, What happened, what'd you do Gips?!

"There was some trouble and just helped in saving someone else, hehehe" I rubbed the back of my neck

"Yes, yes and said actions earned you THIRTY RESCUE POINTS!, taking the 5th spot among all! congratulations!

I lost my breath and I couldn't come up with any reply

"W-wow..."

"Nice one _сес_ т _ра!"_ Nat congratulated by hugging me hard while Ray patted me on the shoulder and Mei just gave a thumbs up

"Umiko Mori, Ray Sevier, Natasha Kaidanovsky and Mei Wei tang" All Might spoke once more "Welcome to your Hero Academia!"

* * *

 **Do review also who you expect to see in future chapters and you could be right hehehe oh and Full synopsis and Title will be given in the next chapter.**

 **deviant~art~.~com~/~ikitsunechann**

 **just remove the ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n Hello Fandom, Tekketsu back with a new MHA chapter, God this chapter was a real doozy, and I get the feeling you know who my OC's really are and their parents anyways enjoy this chapter, and I don't own anything from MHA and everything else, only my OC's I own.**

 **P.S. I'd like to thank Viridescent(No.1 hero academia- story here in FFN) and her author, inspired me to get on my notebooks and start writing this fanfic**

 **A/n-2 Just had to change the last part since Im having trouble with the idea i had for the next chapter and decided that idea would be saved for another time, it was just a filler chapter after all. Anyways Next Chapter is gonna be the battle training arc, expect some explosive action and tactics(as far as my writing ability allows) from our 4 young hunters here. As we all say here PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Day First Uprising**

 **3rd POV**

A huge sleek gray Mobile Command Center vehicle parks itself near the entrance to U.A. much to the wonder of many students passing by. A hatch then opens from the side and a path of stairs unfold and someone walks down

"Ok kiddo's, you have arrived at your destination, U.A. High school" A dark blonded man said in an overdramatic tone at the group of uniformed kids coming out.

"Hahaha, thanks, dad but you know..." Umiko trailed off and her eyebrow twitched a little and looked behind her to see every parent behind their kid," All of you didn't need to bring us to school!, We could have walked"

The tallest of the parents, a man with White-Blonde hair wearing a winter coat responded to her complaint with a cheery smile as wide as his daughter beside him

"Why not little Gipsy?" He said in his thick Russian accent, "It is historic moment, no? Our little ones going to U.A., especially my _malyshka_ " he patted his daughters head which made both of them smile wider and happier.

Then another voice followed this time from inside the trailer

"Besides...We aren't around all the time and we all decided we should bring you on the very first day"

Umiko's mother walked down and gave her daughter a hug joined by her father, Umiko sighed then smiled.

"I guess you're right, mom" she felt herself getting teary-eyed at her parent's affection.

Near them, the other teens were also having their own heart to heart conversation.

" _Have a good day at school, my little one"_ Cherno Alpha said while holding back his tears while giving his child a big hug

" _Yes Papa, Thank you"_ Natasha replied to his hug by hugging him tightly and giving a kiss on the cheek before letting go," _Love you, Papa_ "

"Don't get in trouble ya knucklehead and take good bloody care of them too!" Coyote Tango said in an Australian/British accent while knocking on Ray's head while giving one last loud reminder on what he has to do especially with the girls.

"Yes Pop, you know I will" Ray said with a determined look on his face and walked off to the entrance, waving back at his father.

Mei started to walk off from the group but then...

"Mei!" She stopped and looked back at her father who had a look of concern yet was still smiling proudly at her," Have fun alright and please open up more with others than just them, ok?" Crimson Typhoon calmly said to her

"Yes, Father, I'll try," she said with the same serious look but now with a small curve on her lips before heading to the gate

As all of them gave their last farewells to their parent/s before they left for work, the 4 teens then made way to the gate before their attention was called again

"Hey Kids!" Striker Eureka called out and the group looked back

"Don't get cocky now" Gipsy Danger grinned at them

"We won't" Umiko replied to her parents smiling and waving goodbye to them also before continuing on.

* * *

 **Umiko POV**

"So what do you think our classmates would be like?" I asked the others

"I bet they're all cool and strong with insane quirks I bet!" Ray hyped as ever with potential competition

"I hope they're kind and good people also" Nat said next curiously and I know what she meant by asking that * _shudders*_ I don't think I should be reminded now

"Of course they are! It's the hero course remember?" I told her while smiling as if nothing can bring the day down," What do you think Mei?"

"..."

"Mei?"

The ever-silent girl sighed," I expect a challenge among them, that's all"

When she said that in her ever bored tone I caught a small smile escape from her and it was an anticipating one also.

'Oh boy...God help us' I thought in despair

We then arrived at our classroom and Ray had one comment

"That is one Big-Ass Door" we all nodded at his statement

"Well no time like the present, lets head in guys" I told them and I opened the door. We saw that there were others in already and they were talking in their own groups not minding the new arrivals

"Why hello there!" Someone called out to us, " I suppose the four of you are fellow classmates, Iida Tenya pleased to meet you" he then bowed to us

"Likewise, I'm Mori Umiko" I bowed back

"Ray Sevier, mate" He then gave a quick two finger salute

"Privyet, I am Natasha Kaidanovsky" she waved at him cheerily

"Mei Wei Tang" she simply said as she passed by him and made her way to find a seat

Iida looked curiously at her possibly because of her blunt attitude

"Don't worry about her, she's like that" I reassured him

"I see, again it's a pleasure to be acquainted with you all and welcome to class 1-A"

"Thank you Iida" we then went off to find our own seats

After setting down my stuff Iida walked over to me

"Mori-kun, if you don't mind may I ask you something?"

"Oh sure, what is it?"

"In the entrance exams, you were in Center B,right?"

"Yeah, I was, why? were you there also?" I tried to recall if I did see him. I think I did but maybe that's why he was familiar

"I was and I was just asking since you seemed familiar, that's all"

"Oh, I see ok"

Suddenly the was opened and closed hard. Everyone looked at the new arrival, a guy with ash-blonde hair and bright red eyes walking to his seat and then dropped his stuff and placed his feet on his desk.

"Pardon me, Mori-kun " I nodded at Iida before he went to confront the guy up front

As I watched I felt a tap on my shoulder and found Ray behind me and whispered to me

"Gips that's the guy I mentioned last time, the one who wrecked most of our bloody bots in the exam and had that killer look on his face"

"That so? I am so amazed" I said with a sarcastic tone and Ray chuckled

"Not joking sis, also heard the bloke placed first in the exams"

"Wow, great I have a feeling a certain someone would challenge him later on" I took a glance at my quiet sister who was reading her book not wanting to be disturbed

"Haha, You're right on that one"

We then saw Iida was in front of the new guy and began making robotic gestures and tried to get his attention

"Excuse me"

"Huh? What you want four-eyes?" he asked mockingly

"Such Attitude! It would be appreciated if you were more gentler to the facilities here at U.A and that you should remove your feet off the table our honorable seniors and Alumni have used before us!" He lectured while slicing the air with his arm

At this point the door opened again

'Hey it's that guy from the exam...'

I got out of my seat making way for him, ignoring the ongoing argument over there, to greet him

"Yo Gips where are you...?" Ray asked

"Just gotta greet someone" I said to him

* * *

 **Izuku POV**

I got really nervous just seeing Kacchan and that person Iida Tenya in the class and much more seeing them arguing loudly and the fact that everyone else was glanced at me also

"Hey, One-Punch kid!" A new voice called out

I jerked my head to the source and I got even more nervous. A girl with blue hair with a red streak along the front and a headband with a red star on it and she also had gold yellow eyes but most importantly she was walking up to me! Another girl my age was coming to talk to me! who was she and what does she want?!

"H-huh?! W-who me?!" I stuttered and pointed at myself

"Yeah you! Nice work with that Zero pointer last time and good to see you made it in"

"O-Oh, um, Thanks, I-I just d-did what I could hehe" I felt my face turn red fast

"Anyways, my name is Mori Umiko" she said with a smile

"Midoriya I-Izuku!" my voiced pitched high to my embarrassment

Then I saw Iida glance in my direction along with Kacchan who then looked away in annoyance.

"Oh it's you" he then said before walking toward me," Good morning! I'm from Soumei Private..."

"I heard! I replied and he stopped with a surprised look

"I'm Midoriya, nice to meet you, Iida-kun"

He then glanced at the girl beside me and then at me

"Midoriya, Mori, both of you realized there was something more to the practical exam, am I wrong?"

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Umiko POV**

As I was respectfully not listening entirely Iida's relatively short but mouthful lecture I noticed someone behind Midoriya...

"Oh, Uraraka Hey!" I waved as she got to the door and both the boys near me noticed her as well now though Midoriya froze shortly after with his mouth wide open

"Mori-chan! Nice to see you and you're in 1A too? Nice" she said with a smile

"I know right? Hope to work well with you in the future like before hehe" I said with a wink and smile

"Same here!" she then noticed the boys beside me, especially Midoriya, "That curly hair! you're the plain looking one!"

Midoriya suddenly rebooted and I chuckled at his reaction, seems he isn't used to being around girls

"You passed, just like Present Mic said!"

"Well of course he passed, he saved a life after all, isn't that what a hero's about?" I said then Midoriya turned red again and started mumbling incoherent words

"Oh right! I forgot but thanks for that! You were awesome back there" Uraraka thanked him

Midoriya turned even redder how was that even possible? he replied with his face behind his hands," Y-your welcome Uraraka-san..."he then muttered more incoherent words,"ohmygoshwhatisgoing?!"

While they were talking I noticed something behind them crawling into view and it looked like a big yellow caterpillar then a dreary voice came from it

"Go somewhere else if you want to play and make friends..."

Iida,Midoriya and Uraraka finally noticed him also and turned to him and promptly freaked out

"This is the hero course after all" he then got up and got out of his sleeping bag

'Isn't he?...' I thought when I saw him, 'Eraserhead? He teaches here too?'

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were all quiet, Time is limited kids, and you weren't rational enough"

"I think it's time to head back to our seats guys" I whispered to them and they nodded back and we quickly got to our seats

I got back to my seat which was between Ray and Nat, right and left of me respectively at the back of the class, our teacher introduced himself in front of the class

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota, nice to meet you"

"Hey, Isn't that Eraserhead? he visited the shatterdome a few times before right?" Ray leaned in to whisper nervously

I nodded," Yeah it is, and apparently he teaches now"

"Eraserhead, still intimidating as ever" Nat said in a quiet and amused tone though she had a nervous look on her face

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field"

As we were walking to the locker rooms...

"So Gips who was that guy you chatted with just then? and the girl too?" Ray asked

"Oh, Midoriya and Uraraka? They were both in the same zone as me,why?"

"Just curious is all hehe"

Nat spoke next with a curious look

"I've been wondering sister, how did you get to know them?"

"Hmmmm, Uraraka was the girl I helped save with Midoriya during the exam, speaking of Midoriya he was the one who took out the O-pointer himself" I explained quietly as we walked

I saw the three of them had different looks of disbelief on their faces as they looked to me

"Chto!? That boy? What kind of quirk does he have?"

"Whoa, a guy like that taking out a giant by himself, bloody awesome!" Ray smirked

"Interesting..." Mei muttered as she took a glance at Midoriya

"For all I know it could be a strength enhancing quirk though his quirk breaks his limbs every time he uses it" I cringed remembering about it

I looked to see they had surprised reactions to it

"I guess I never mentioned that part, huh?" I muttered to myself, "In the end it was ok thanks to Recovery Girl"

"I want to see Midoriya in action later!" Nat exclaimed

"Me too"

We looked strangely at Mei who looked back at us confused at our reaction

"What?"

"You...never take interest in someone else... not usually" Ray had his eyebrow raised

"He just seems to be a worthy challenger but we still have to see what he can do along with the rest of our classmates" Mei said in her usual bored tone

"As usual, Mei itching for a fight" Ray sighed then smirked, "Still want to bloody show off huh"

Mei then promptly stepped on his foot and tripped him

"Ouch, What the hell Mei!" He groaned as he tried to get up

She stared him down, "You started it"

"Hey, you four in the back, keep it down will you!"

Sensei shouted and glared at us from the front and everyone else also stared at us curiously. Ray straightened himself up and we all looked to our teacher

"Sorry, Sensei sir!" I replied and gave Mei an annoyed look as she had a smug face

Sensei sighed, "Kids these days, never rational enough, come on let's get moving"

"Save the bickering later the both of you" It was clear to them I had an annoyed/pissed off look, " Don't want to get in trouble now, **right?** "

"Yes Gips, got it"

"Fine"

* * *

 **At the field**

"A quirk assessment test?!" Everyone exclaimed

"What about the entrance ceremony and orientation?" Uraraka asked with confusion which we all had

"If you're going to be a hero, you don't have time or need for such things. The thing about U.A. is that it has freedom regarding school traditions and it applies to our teaching methods in class. You kids have been doing these since junior high too, right?, Physical fitness tests where quirks weren't allowed. Not very rational if you ask me, but the country still averages students without their quirks in these kinds of things, damn Ministry of Education." Sensei explained

He then looked to one of our classmate, the one with the explosive hairdo

"Bakugou, you finished at the top of the exams right?" Bakugou nodded at him," Back then what was your best result at softball throw?"

"Sixty-seven meters" he then caught the ball from sensei

"Try again with your quirk"

Bakugou then walked to the ring after being told he could do anything in that ring.

I watched as he stretched and setting himself up for the throw, he raised his throwing arm back and then shouted...

" **DIIIIEEE!"** A huge explosion from his palm followed and sent the ball soaring

"Whoa" I had a amazed and surprised look

'Too bad there are some here who could match or beat that' I thought as I shifted my glance and smirked at a certain white-haired girl. Sensei spoke again breaking my train of thought

"Know your maximum first, it's the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero" he then showed the result of the throw

 **705.2 meters**

"Challenge Accepted" I grinned while driving my fist in my other palm

"With our quirks eh? This is gonna be fun ladies" Ray grinned while cracking his knuckles

" _Davai!_ Let's go already!" Nat exclaimed excitedly

Mei kept silent but I knew that look on her face, she had that small smile on her and there's that gleam in her eyes also, she was excited as we were.

'Time to show what we can do'

Our classmates were just as excited thinking it would be fun and all.

"It looks fun huh...?" We looked to our teacher confused," You got three years to become a hero, will you be having an attitude like that the whole time?"

Sensei then grinned menacingly

'Uh-oh, I got a bad feeling about this'

"All right, Whoever comes in last place in the end of these tests will be judged on the spot having no potential and consequently expelled"

"Damn" I sighed face-palming myself

" _Dermo_ " Nat said with an exasperated tone

"Bloody hell, too good to be true huh" Ray's head hung on his shoulders

I looked to Mei and found her expression change from excitement to pure seriousness.

"Don't worry guy's we can do this" I said to them to bring back up our morale and the others if they overheard me that is.

I also noticed that Midoriya had that nervous expression again just like in the practicals but this time he was shaking harder

"Basically we also have freedom with what to do with our students" Sensei then pulled back his hair intimidating everyone further

" **Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"**

'This is gonna be a long day'

 **3rd POV**

"Last place will be expelled? But it's still the first day now!" Ochako said, "No even if it wasn't, this is still unfair"

"Natural disasters, large accidents, selfish villains, unpredictable calamities in unpredictable times and places" Aizawa tiredly explained to his students, "Japan is full of unfairness, and heroes are there to reverse these situations"

"If you want to hang out with your buddies at some cafe later, well too bad, because in these three years, U.A. will drill as many challenges into you... how do we say it again? Oh right- **GO BEYOND, PLUS ULTRA"** Aizawa then grinned and taunted his students," You want to be heroes? Give it your best shot and overcome it all"

As if their minds had been connected, the four young Jaeger quirk users accepted this challenge with a single line of thought.

'Oh, you can...' Umiko thought confidently

'Bet everything you got, sensei!' Ray grinned

'Because we will become...' Nat smiled confidently

'The best heroes we can be' Mei thought last

The other students had similar thoughts and accepted it since this was U.A. High school after all

"All, right demonstrations over. The real thing begins now" Aizawa announced before finally starting the tests.

* * *

 **Test 1: 50 Meter Dash**

At the start line of the fifty meter dash, Tenya and Mei prepare themselves for their run. Tenya was stretching his legs and Mei had her palms together concentrating as her quirk activated.

As if from a science fiction movie, bright red-orange holographic surfaces spread and folded out over her body and then shaping into armor and other components. When her transformation sequence ended, she was covered in sleek and smooth orange metal and her arms and legs had small thruster like components and fins on them. The most noticeable detail were the twin stabilizer wings on her back. One could easily mistake her for a sports car with all those equipment.

Mei could hear her siblings cheer for her as she set herself on the start line. The rest of class A were amazed ,shocked, surprise at her appearance and quirk.

"What is that quirk? It seems very familiar hmm.." Midoriya placed held his chin trying to figure it out despite his worry for this test but then he began to mumble out of habit, "Still her quirk seems to be more on speed and agility though I think it's more of the latter, rather than power or defense but seeing like everyone else she has had more time and experience with it, so she could overcome those..."

Midoriya continued to analyze oblivious that he could be heard by the others around him.

"On your mark..." The robot announced

"Get set...go!" then the starting shot fired off and both sprinted off the starting line

Thanks to both their quirks, they crossed the finish line in no time and both skidded to a stop before the robot recorded and announced their times

"3.04 seconds..."The robot reported Iida's then Mei's," 3.50 seconds"

"I can only go until third gear for fifty meters huh, I'm impressed though" Iida looked at the girl near him," that she can keep pace with me, nonetheless I have much to work on!"

"That's my current limit, huh" Mei muttered to herself as her quirk deactivated and all that was on her turned into holographic surfaces like before and shattered and disappeared into the air as she walked back

"Nice run, Mei!" Umiko congratulated her sister," It seems there are two speedsters in our class!"

"Whatever, just another challenge to overcome later on" she shrugged

"I'm sure you will"

'Speed and agility types huh, I guess it'll be worth seeing what the rest can do' Aizawa thought as the next students walked up

The next batch to run were Ray and Katsuki and both students approached the starting line

'Seeing how far your quirks can go and how much you need to improve on, it becomes clear as day on what you can and can't do' Aizawa thought to himself as the two got to the start line

Ray smirked at the person beside him as he activated his quirk. This time bright red and white holograms ran only around his upper body. When all was finished armor enveloped where the holograms had touched, red plates in front and on his back were two white pods behind his shoulder plates.

"Him also?! His quirk is similar to the other girl, only this time it's just on his upper body, could he and his friends choose where and how much of his quirk to activate on his body? Since he didn't show the rest of his activated form I can't evaluate what he could do but those two pod like things on his back could hold a lot of possibilities, very likely to be a kind of thruster of some sorts..." Izuku was mumbling again and no one couldn't bring themselves to tell him he could be heard

"The damn nerd can't shut up for once, tch" Katsuki said with an annoyed tone as he got ready for the run as that robo-freak beside him and then he noticed a glance from him, "What are you looking at, rabbit?!"

A flip switched in Ray's head knowing what the ash-blonde was talking about, his two pods make him look like a rabbit and that wasn't something he could take well unless it was his sisters

"On your mark...get set..." The robot announced

"Did you call me a bloody rabbit mate? I was going to be a good chap just now but if you're playing that game then..." Ray's legs were enveloped in red and in an instant had metal plates and all also and he smirked, " See you later, firecracker!"

The shot fired and both competitors kicked off the starting line

" **WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, YOU BLUE-EYED RABBIT-BASTARD!"** Katsuki screamed bloody murder, how dare someone insult and look down on him, damn extra he'll show what he can do. He placed his hands behind him and explosions appeared, " **EXPLOSIVE SPEED!"**

Katsuki lifted off the ground thanks to the extra propulsion and he got ahead of Ray, who kept on grinning

"Oh hoho, How about this then mate!" As he ran he leaned forward and thrusters popped out of his calves and his pods and all four activated making him hover a few inches off the ground and zoomed forward

"4.05 seconds..." The robot announced," 4.13 seconds"

Ray slid to a stop and smugly smiled at the explosive teen behind him

"I told you... I'd see you at the finish line" he chuckled at his classmate who was glaring knives and was shaking hard

From afar Izuku paled after seeing someone make fun of his childhood friend and even more so knowing that look on his face, "Oh no..."

 **"YOU BASTARD!"** He screamed and explosions set off in his palms which startled everyone, **"YOU'RE DEAD!"**

"Bugger it, let's go then! Come on!" Ray brought up his fists but then he realized he couldn't move his legs and he heard his quirk power down and he knew the reason why

Before Katsuki could get any closer, white strands of cloth and wrapped around the explosive teen, restraining him to the surprise of everyone

"What the h-hell? What is this thing?" Katsuki turned his head back to see a very pissed off Aizawa and he recognized him along with everyone else who he truly was, "That's..."

"The erasure hero: Eraserhead!" Izuku exclaimed as he looked at those menacing red eyes and yellow goggles underneath his scarf

"Ugh, this is the problem with you greenhorns" Aizawa complained with venom, "Irrational and out of control as ever, how could all of you become heroes like this, huh?!"

At this Ray lowered his arms and he felt his quirk return power since his teacher released it and he allowed his quirk to dissipate and walked back to his group

"I'm sorry, Erase- I mean Aizawa-sensei, sir" The brunette apologized

"Tsk, whatever" Katsuki reluctantly said and he felt the bands release him

"Jeez, Don't make me use my quirk again, I have dry eye for crying out loud!"

'What a waste of an amazing quirk...' Everyone thought

"We wasted enough time, whoever's next, get ready and finish up quickly"

Ray chuckled at his sisters who all were giving some displeasing looks, then he got grabbed by his collar and stared face to face with a very, very ticked off bluenette

"Are you kidding me Ray!, Picking a fight already!? Umiko scolded at his face discreetly

"Not a very good move, brother" Nat sighed with concern

"Immature as ever" Mei said bluntly with a disappointed look on her face

" Ah shut it! He bloody started it!" Ray retorted at her as Umiko released him and he sat down

"We'll discuss this later, right now we still have to finish all of these tests" Umiko said to him as the tests continued

"Ugh, fine"

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

While everyone was doing their tests and comparing results a loud snap got everyone's attention and laughter followed

"What the bloody hell Nat! I can't believe you broke the damn thing hahaha,!" Ray keeled over from laughing and laughed even more

"I'm sorry! I didn't think it would break!"

Everyone stared at the strange group, wondering what was going on. Eijirou Kirishima decided to see what was going on

"Hey, hey what's the problem here?" He asked the group

"Oh, nothin much other than we might need to replace a grip meter" Umiko pointed with her thumb at the broken meter near Ray, who was recovering from his laughing fit but giggling nonetheless, on the ground

"What no way!" Eijirou exclaimed then a pink skinned girl and a blonde guy approached

"Hey Kirishima, what happened here?" Mina asked curiously

"This guy broke one of the meters with his quirk, insane!" He pointed at Ray

"Are you serious!?" Mina exclaimed

"Hey dude!" Ray turned to Denki still with a dumb grin on his face, "You did that with your quirk? How strong are you?"

Ray laughed again, "Y-you think I d-did that hahahah!?"

"What, what's so funny?" Mina asked before she felt someone tap her shoulder and found Umiko behind her

"She..."Umiko sighed and pointed to Natasha who had picked up the broken meter and went with Mei to return all their meters back to the table, "did that"

"She did that?!" Denki said with a look of disbelief on his face and his friends had similar reactions as with those who heard and saw

"I'm serious" Umiko shrugged as Ray continued laughing

* * *

After several more tests, where everyone did their best with or without their quirks, it was time for the soft ball throw

Ochako came running back to the Izuku and Tenya who were close to Umiko and her siblings, after she got the result of her throw

"Nice one, Uraraka-san or maybe I should call you Infinity-girl hehehe" Umiko chuckled

"Please don't but thanks" Ochako smiled and chuckled at the joke also

"Guess it's my turn, wish me luck" Umiko said as she broke off for the ring

Uraraka nodded, " You can do it Mori-chan!"

Umiko received the ball from Aizawa and stood in the ring, she glanced at her siblings and friends who wished her luck and cheered for her in their own ways.

She placed the ball at the edge of the circle and walked to the opposite end. She inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes allowing her quirk to run over her body and form

'To know my limit, I have to give my all in these tests which means I won't be holding back now' she thought as she finally felt and heard that familiar start-up of turbines on her chest as her quirk finally finished forming

Back with the rest of the class, Izuku and the rest of the class were shocked or surprised at the sight before them. One of their classmates had activated their quirk and now she looked like, no it was the spitting image of one of the most recognizable heroes today. Izuku should have seen it a mile away, that navy blue color, the similar but smaller flaps behind her, the yellow visor but most importantly the turbine in the middle of her chest confirmed to him that she and her friends were somehow related to the rescue heroes of the Shatterdome agency! And it was plenty obvious that the girl in front of them was most likely the daughter of the leader of the famous group Gipsy Danger!

'Her form is sleeker and looks more advanced but I have no doubt that she and Gipsy Danger are family!' Izuku couldn't help but freak out discreetly since this was a well known group in the country and in the world, almost as known as All Might despite them not being in the top ten heroes of the world. And it seems the others are catching up on that fact also

"Wait doesn't she look a lot like Gipsy Danger guys! you know the rescue hero!" Minoru, the small grape colored boy exclaimed

"No way, could they be related?" Hanta asked

Umiko smirked as she heard her classmates freaking out after seeing her full armor mode

"Can't be helped I guess, now then" Umiko spun her body and extended her right arm out, "Gravity Sling!"

Her right arm began to transform into a kind of plasma weapon and a blue ray covered the ball and began to levitate off the ground. Umiko then began to twirl the ball over her head for a moment and in the last second she whipped the ball straight into the air.

"Whoa! What was that?! Gipsy Danger couldn't do that before!" Eijirou exclaimed

"How far did she go sensei!" Tooru, the invisible girl asked

Aizawa showed them what was on his handheld

"687.4 meters!?"

Umiko smiled embarrassingly at her record and her classmates reaction, since she didn't expect it to be that far. As she got back she was immediately charged by several of her classmates congratulating her while asking many questions, mostly regarding about her quirk and mother though thankfully their teacher quickly put an end to that. She got back to her siblings who all congratulated her also.

"Nice throw Mori-chan!" Umiko turned to see Ochako with Tenya walking to them

"Thanks, Uraraka-san but there's no way me or anyone could beat your record hahaha!" Umiko chuckled

"Forgive me if I ask Mori-kun, but by any chance are you related to the hero Gipsy Danger?" Tenya asked and Umiko couldn't help but sigh

"Yeah, she's my mother, what gave it away?" Umiko couldn't help but chuckle at the last part and she realized they were still in the middle of an activity, "I'd love to sit and chat with you guys about this but I believe we should focus on our tests, ok? We can chat later"

"I understand Mori-kun" Tenya replied as we regained our focus on whoever is next.

* * *

"SMASH!..." Izuku shouted with all his heart as he sent the ball flying thanks to his quirk through his finger and he looked to his teacher and clenched his fist, "Sensei, I can keep on going!"

"This kid is something else" Aizawa couldn't hold back a grin because of him

Back in the crowd, Ochako,Tenya, Umiko and her group were amazed at Izuku's display of power and the distance the ball went which was more or less close to Katsuki's range

"Bozhe moy! You weren't joking about him, sister" Natasha exclaimed as her sister nodded

"700 meters?! That far!" Eijirou shouted out

"Wohoo! Finally a hero like record!" Uraraka cheered

"And his fingers swollen! Just like back in the entrance exam, what a peculiar quirk" Tenya then stated

"It doesn;t stand out much though" Yuga commented

'What's up with that power?!' Katsuki had a dumb-founded look on his face at what just transpired, 'Everyone should have their quirk years ago, but this...!' Suddenly small explosions came from his palm

"What the hell is going on?!" Katsuki suddenly charged,"HEY DEKU, YOU BASTARD, EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR ELSE!"

"Wait, what!?" Izuku freaked out seeing his childhood friend coming straight for him

Before any damage could be done, Aizawa's restraining bands attach themselves to Katsuki again.

"N-not again!..." he struggled in vain trying to escape

"Didn't I say before, **DON'T MAKE ME USE MY QUIRK EVERYTIME!"** Aizawa scolded with his eye's glowing, "This happens again and I won't hesitate to expel you on the spot, you understand!?"

He then released the teen and sighed

"Now then, whoever's next get ready"

'Terrifying!' everyone thought

Izuku quickly retreated and tried to avoid any more conflict between him and Katsuki and got back to the group

"Is your finger alright!" Ochako asked with concern and worry

"Yeah, its fine"

Katsuki glared at the green head with disdain wondering how an ant like him could stand up to him

Umiko noticed this and sighed as she was talking with her group

"Oh boy"

"What was that gipsy?" Ray asked

"It was nothing, now who's next for the throw?"

* * *

 **Umiko POV**

Before we knew it, all the tests were done and all of it was tiring as hell. I looked back to the others, Ray chugged whatever is left in his bottle, Nat was leaning on her knees and breathing fast and Mei wiped off the sweat on her with a small towel and drank from her bottle also. We were all exhausted to the bone.

I passed some energy bars to them, considering what our quirks do to us and we all joined our classmates as we all gathered around Aizawa-sensei

"Alright, I'll quickly announce the results, the total is simply the results you got from each test. Explaining all of this would be a waste of time, so I'll just display it here right now"

I glanced at Midoriya who was grasping his arm either from the pain of his swollen finger or his nerves. Besides there's no way Sensei would actually expel students on the spot right?"

The results were then displayed

I found my name which was at 8th place, Mei at 6th, Nat at 10th and Ray at 9th. I sighed in relief

'Whew, we're all in the top ten" I looked at the top 5 of the list, "Those guys are monsters in their own right"

I looked down to see who got last spot among the twenty-four of us, a wave of worry ran through me, it was Midoriya's name. I looked to see the boy in question and I saw despair and all kinds of emotions on his face, but then sensei spoke again as he pulled back the results

"Just one thing, I was lying about the whole expelling thing" He grinned creepily as ever as he watched our reactions

"Huh?...EH?!" Everyone had looks of disbelief, surprise or shock on their faces as they processed at what they had been told

"It was a rational tactic to push you and your quirks to the upper limit that could be taken"

"WHAAAT!?"

"Of course it was a lie, it should've been obvious if you thought about it" Our classmate a girl with a pony tail said

"Thank the lord for that one, I'd bloody hate it to know someone was kicked outta here on the first day, eh" Ray said in relief

"He was serious about it actually" Mei spoke up to the three of us

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nat had a look of surprise and worry on her face

"I just know, but after his throw" she glanced at Midoriya, "I felt his conviction change"

"You mean to say, Midoriya here changed his mind, how?" Ray asked

"I don't know and I don't care, I just had to tell you as to be careful next time" Mei said indifferently

"Wow, caring and uncaring at the same time, typical" Ray muttered and he received an elbow blow for his comment from his quiet sister

"Now then, class dismissed, Handouts with the curriculum and all are in the classroom, pick them up before you leave" He said before he left

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **After school...**

After we got our handouts and stuff the four of us were talking about the whole test and how well we did as we made our way to the gate. Outside I caught sight of Iida and Midoriya.

"Hey Midoriya, Iida! Hold on for a sec!"

"Mori-san! Hey" Midoriya replied as we caught up to them

"You guys heading off already?"

"Uh huh" Midoriya nodded

"Why do you ask?" Iida then asked next

"Just wonderin if we can all go to the station together"

"Oh,uhm...yeah s-sure" Midoriya stuttered a little then another voice called out to us

"Hey! Wait up you guys! You heading to the station?"

"Uraraka-san?" Midoriya squeked

"Hey infinity-girl!" I snickered

"Oh come on Mori-chan, stop it" Uraraka replied

"Alright fine and yeah we're heading to the station, right Midoriya?"

"Oh uh right yeah we were!"

"Thats great!..." Uraraka trailed off when she looked behind me and I found she was staring at my Ray and the others who were minding their own thing until I turned to them

"Hey gips, glad to see you remembered us hehe" Ray joked, I staggered at his comment when I realized what I did and Nat giggled at my reaction and Mei just kept on reading her pocket book.

"I am so sorry guys, I didn't mea-" I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Uraraka behind me with Midoriya and Iida close by staring at us.

"Mori-san, who are they by the way?" She kindly asked

"Sorry, I should have introduced them to you guys, Midoriya, Uraraka meet my brother and sisters" I gestured to them

Ray went first "Pleasure to meet both of ya, Ray Sevier at your service" He gave his signature 2 finger salute to them

"Natasha Kaidanovsky, hope we can be good friends, yes?" she waved at them and giving a bright smile

Mei sighed "Mei Wei Tang" she glanced at Midoriya before returning to her book. Midoriya couldn't help but shudder at that a little

"I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you all!" he replied tensely at the group

"Ditto!, I'm Uraraka Ochako" She said cheerfully

She then looked at all of us including Midoriya and Iida

"So, um correct me if I'm wrong but, Sevier, Ray-kun, Kaidanovsky, Natasha-chan..."

"Call me Nat-chan if you like" Nat replied and smiled

"Got it Nat-chan!, then Wei Tang Mei-chan, and Mori, Umiko right?"

I gave her a thumbs up, "You got it!"

She then turned to the other two

"And You're Tenya Iida-kun and Midoriya Deku-kun right?"

"Huh, Deku?!"

'Huh, I wonder what's up with that nickname' I wondered

"During the fitness test, that guy Bakugou said...it was"

"Actually... my real name is Izuku, Kacchan calls me that to make fun of me hehehe" Midoriya nervously chuckled

"An insult?" Iida commented

"That's not nice, don't worry mate, you won't be getting any of that with your friends here" Ray assured

"Friends?" Midoriya muttered in disbelief

"Sorry, Midoriya-kun! but you know Deku sounds like "You can do it!" and it sounds kinda cute, I like it!"

Midoriya turned red instantly "Deku it is!"

"You're a riot Midoriya!" Deku laughed

"How cute" Nat giggled and Midoriya turned red even more

"Midoriya-kun!? You're accepting it too easily, wasn't it an insult just now!?" Iida said in disbelief

"This is a Copernican revolution of sorts..." He said while trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hands

At this point the three of us couldn't hold back our laugh

"Sorry Midoriya" I apologized, " but anyway lets head out already?" They all nodded and we made our way out of the school

We all chatted merrily as we walked to the station discussing today's events and wondering what would be coming for us tomorrow and in the future

* * *

 **A/n Naming conventions will change with POV so yeah... Please review if you can, I appreciate it along with any tips and such, anyway Tekketsu signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Uprise and Fight! Start!**

 **The next day...**

 **3rd POV**

On the ground floor lobby of the Shatterdome agency, an elevator opens and out comes the four aspiring-hero teens, two of which were still a little sleepy despite having a large breakfast moments ago. Both Ray and Natasha yawn and slouch as they walk with their siblings and their Bluennete leader sighs

"Geez, what do I tell to you guys during these school nights? Don't stay up too late otherwise these kind of things happen" Umiko shakes her head

"Sorry, _sister_ I was close to finishing my current project" Natasha said guiltily and with a smile while rubbing her neck

Umiko looked to her brother who was glaring at Mei who was minding her own thing, ignoring him

"What about you Ray, hmmmm? What's your defense?"

Ray turned his attention to his sister

"Well... I was this bloody close... to finishing that godforsaken level until SOMEONE..." He glared at Mei again, " barged into my room and knocked my lights out, next thing I know I'm on the bloody floor, with a bloody bump, with a bloody headache!"

Umiko chuckled at his statement since she heard that thud from her room

"That was your own fault you idiot" Mei replied bluntly in her bored tone as usual," Playing loud music along with an equally loud game would give you that"

"What'd you say you-!" Ray was about to retort until Umiko jumped in before disaster struck early

"OK that's enough, both of you!" Umiko said in a strict and annoyed tone, "Your UA students for Christ's sake, start acting like one!"

Both of them promptly shut up and Natasha giggled

"What's funny Nat?" Umiko confused and raised an eyebrow

"You sound like _dedushka_ Herc, right now" Natasha smiled, all forms of drowsiness gone now

"Haha, guess I did, anyways let's get going Eraserhead-sensei won't like it if we're late now" Umiko's siblings nodded and continued on, before they got to the door a new voice greeted them

"Good Morning you four! Going to school now I presume?" A blonde girl greeted from the front desk as the four passed by

"Oh, Morning Alice-san!" Umiko greeted along with everyone else

"We're heading out already, and how was the date with the Newt last night hehe" Umiko teased, Nat giggled and Ray smirked and Mei didn't care and Alice blushed slightly

"O-oh...Um It was great, a charmer that Newton is..." Alice realized she was getting off tangent and the kids were smiling/smirking, " OH you kids stop getting these details you're too young for them! Anyways off you go then you don't want to be late for school now!"

"Bye Alice, we'll get those facts soon ya know!" Umiko teased as she got out first followed by Mei who just waved

"Dasvidanya!" Natasha waved and smiled as she made her way out

"Good luck to ya Miss Alice!" Ray greeted farewell last as he made his way out

Alice couldn't help but smile at how precious those kids were and how grown up they were as she watched them walk off to the station to the school

* * *

 **AT UA**

 **LUNCH TIME**

 **UMIKO POV**

After our relatively normal required English class under present Mic, me and my siblings sat ourselves down with our lunch trays prepared by none other than the Cook hero Lunch Rush and man can the guy cook a meal.

I had a regular meal, Chicken teriyaki topped on rice with Miso soup on the side. Mei had some tofu and some noodles I forgot what it was called with a side of steamed Gyoza. Nat had a large serving of Katsudon and Curry. Ray got himself a huge burger and fries on the side. What's weird about the two is their choice of desert/drink; Nat had a tub of ice cream beside her after her meal and Ray has a cup of tea beside an American meal. Me and Mei just have a regular soda and tea respectively, we are eccentric in some ways I guess.

 **AFTER LUNCH**

" **I AM..."** A voice suddenly brought our attention to the front and the four of us instantly recognized the hammy tone as the door flew open, " **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"**

Everyone gasped and were amazed knowing the number one hero is a teacher here

"It's All Might!"

"Wow, he really is a teacher here!"

"He's wearing his silver age costume, right?"

I couldn't help but smirk/smile at his antics and at the way he walked to the desk and I could hear Nat giggle.

"That's All Might for you, always knows how to make an entrance HAHAHA right girls?" Ray whispered to us and he was clearly smiling as wide as our teacher and I nodded

"Yep, typical All Might"

Mei sighed "He could act a little more like a teacher"

"Come now _sister_ that's how he is" Nat said between her giggles and I heard Mei lightly groan, I chuckled and turned my attention back to our teacher.

"I teach Hero Basic Training" All Might started, "This subject will teach you the basics of being a hero, through training in different ways and methods that is"

Everyone listened and focused on the top Pro hero as he continued

"This subject has the most units you need to take of course" He started to flex as he continued on, Nat giggled again and I heard Mei sigh again, I shook my head, " Now, to begin this wonderful class today, We shall do..."

He then shows to us a big card with a big red label saying "BATTLE".

"COMBAT TRAINING!"

"Combat...Training" I looked to Mei who had that same small grin and competitive look in her eyes

I looked to the others, with similar looks, Nat was shaking/ hopping in her seat, Ray was smiling wide and cracking his knuckles.

'This is gonna be fun' I thought to myself excitedly

"And to go with that are these!" All Might then flipped a switch and pointed to the wall where closets popped out holding numbered cases

"These are the costumes designed based on your Quirk registrations and requests before school started." He explained and everyone became excited

"After you change, head and gather at Ground Beta!"

"YES SIR!" everyone responded

* * *

 **GROUND BETA**

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies" We heard All might speak as we headed out of the tunnel and into the light showing the full glory of our hero costumes

"Be fully aware that from now on... You are heroes!" All Might proudly stated, "That's great, everyone. You all look cool!"

"Now then, shall we begin, you zygotes!"

I couldn't help but smile and be proud at my costumes and the others. I looked to everyone else and it showed their personalities very well as far as I know about some of them.

My costume is similar to my mom's except there are some differences. I had light armor plating, a lighter shade of blue compared to my mom's, specifically on my chest area and on my shoulders, forearms and shins and on my upper thighs, front and sides. My midriff was exposed along with my arms from the elbow to the shoulder and from my knees and upward. On my hands were black and blue fingerless gloves and I wore combat boots also similar color. Underneath the armor plating, were some durable under armor covering my chest area and half of my upper arms and thighs. I also had my utility belt which has all the pouches filled with everything I need. Though I couldn't help but feel I was being checked out by someone, I'll deal with that later if I feel it again and I looked to the others. I still kept my red star hair band on me

Mei wore primarily orange and black, and her costume was less flashy compared to mine. Of course she kept her favorite scarf and kept her hair tied in a ponytail. She also had a pair of orange custom goggles designed by Nat. Her top was similar to a gi but had a custom sash around her waist. She has small shoulder armor similar to mine butt has a shorter sleeves. she also has her utility belt, storing all her kunais, shurikens and the like. Her pants fell until her shins which were covered with a line of bandages. The only coverings on her arms were those bandages around her lower arm. I averted my gaze when I noticed them.

'Not now, I don't need that kind of distraction' I thought to myself as I sighed, which Mei noticed but didn't bother to ask about it. So yeah she looked like the type to move fast and hit fast and hard, as so her quirk's style worked.

I looked back to see Nat and Ray follow up behind the both of us.

I smiled when I saw that like me, Nat decided to have her costume be similar to her dad's with a few differences. Like her father she also had a winter hat with her personal symbol in front of it. In place of her glasses, she had custom smart holographic glasses, enabling her to analyze the situation in front of her and allows her to communicate with us or any other teammates. As for her outfit, she had a brown Russian winter parka which has simple shoulder armor like all of us in the team. Underneath her parka, she wore a black vest keeping many small devices and gadgets and tools that she or us could use when needed and depending on the situation. The bigger stuff go to her backpack which she always uses, in and out of the hero costume, she always said it would be handy, she's not wrong. She wore a simple shirt which would always have some sort of 80's reference on it and would change daily, now she wore a green space invaders shirt. She also had the standard utility belt among us full of essentials and a few gadgets. Aside from the durable pants designed for combat and all, she wore black Winter combat boots. Despite her rugged appearance, she still looked pretty nice and cute thanks to her cheerful and upbeat personality, though the rest shouldn't fool around with her, she can be terrifying at times **.**

I looked to Ray next and gave the same proud smile I gave to my sisters. Like all of us, he had custom goggles/eyewear resting on his head. He still had those red and white stripes/markings on his cheeks, his so called "Battle Marks" and he refused to remove 'em, even during class and outside. He wore white fingerless gloves, red forearm armor and shoulder armor over a simple but red and rugged jacket/coat with his personal symbol and our families agency's symbol each on both sides of it. On the back of his coat, was a long sword pointing down similar to the vest of that main character's in that movie full of 80's references except it was colored white instead of gold. He wore a plain white shirt underneath, his pants were white also but had some red knee guards over it and he wore his same old red and white sneakers. Around his neck he kept the same old red neckerchief with a white stripe down the middle.

All I could say about the four of us.

"Damn we look awesome" I told them with a big grin

"I would say they're are sufficient and well made" Mei said as she looked at her own outfit and ours

"These are bloody awesome as hell, Nice work Nat!" Ray said enthusiastically, "Love all the small decals and all!"

Nat blushed, evident due to the slight pink shade on her face's snow white skin

" _S-spasibo_ , It was no problem guys... I just helped out in the costume department at home, that is all" Nat replied cheerful as ever despite her stutter

"Sorry, I'm late!" We heard Midoriya's voice behind us and we got to see his costume also. He wore a plain green tracksuit, white gloves, knee and elbow guards, and his usual sneakers. Though the most noticeable detail was his head gear. It was clearly All-Might Inspired! From those flaps on the top of his head resembling All Might's hair strands, down to his mouth-guard that resembled our teachers all-time smile. These facts didn't escape our teacher, since he was trying to hide his laugh about it.

After a while we got in line as our teacher started the class.

"Now, it is time to begin our combat training!"

Then the armored figure upfront raised his hand which then I realized was Iida when he started to speak

"Sir! This is a battle center from the entrance examinations, are urban battles to be expected in today's session?"

All Might raised two fingers before answering his question

"No, we're moving two steps forward from that! Most of the time, outside on the streets is where fighting villains usually take place, but taking a look at the bigger picture. atrocious villains indoors appear at a higher rate."

All Might continued to explain

"Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals and all, in this hero filled society, it is in the shadows that the most dangerous villains hide and be found! Now for this class, you'll be divided into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"And this is without any basic training or lecture, sir?" Mei interjected

"A real battle is the best place to understand and learn those basics!" Our teacher replied, "But this time, there's no robot to beat up unlike before"

Then classmate after classmate start asking their own questions

"How will wins and losses be determined?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Is there going to be a punishment like Aizawa-sensei's, like expulsion?"

"How are we to be divided?"

"Isn't this cape fancy?"

At all this, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the number one hero and rub the bridge of my nose out of annoyance and I ain't the only one reacting to this, hearing Mei sigh and Nat giggling and Ray smirking at All Mights reaction.

"Now Listen here" All Might took out a pocket notebook and began reading his notes, "The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout and the heroes are trying to dispose of the threat."

"Great a bloody nuke, that's original" I hear Ray mutter and Nat giggle again

"The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back within the allotted time. Likewise the Villains protect the nuclear weapon during said allotted time or catch the heroes!"

"Whoa...sounds like a video game challenge" Nat excitedly said

"Drawing lots will determine your teams and opponents!" All Might showed a box with lots in the front next

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" IIda asked

"Pro's often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from different agencies, so maybe that's why?" Midoriya explained

You sure know your stuff Midoriya cause that couldn't be any more truer seeing our parents work with different heroes in different situation all over

"I see. The discernment to look ahead... Please excuse my rudeness!"

"It's fine. Now let's get started!"

Our teams were now decided and here's where everyone ended up

Team A: Bakugo and Jiro

Team B: Midoriya and Uraraka

Team C: Wei Tang and Aoyama

Team D: Mori and Kirishima

Team E: Tooru and Sevier

Team F: Kaminari and Ojiro

Team G: Asui and Koda

Team H: Ashido and Kaidanovsky

Team I: Iida and Rikido

Team J: Todoroki and Sero

Team K: Shoji Yaoyoruzu

Team L: Tokoyami and Mineta

"Now the first teams to fight will be..." All Might spoke again going through the Villain and Hero lot boxes,"...these guys!"

He held in his hands a black ball with an H on it and a white with a B on it

"Team B will be the heroes and team H will be the villains, everyone else, head towards the monitoring room" He said last then everyone began to move. I saw that Midoriya had a determined look on his face despite the obvious nerves on his face while his partner Uraraka was as cheerful as ever and excited.

"Show em what you're made of Nat, we'll be cheerin for ya!" Ray raised his thumb encouraging her

"Good luck Nat, do your best alright?" I gave my own words of encouragement and Mei gave her own way of encouragement by placing her hand on her shoulder and nodding at her with a small smile before walking off

" _Spasibo_ _moya sem'ya!_ , I will do my best" Nat replied happily with a big smile and teary eyes while bear hugging me and Ray before letting us go our way to the monitoring room

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Ashido Mina!" I heard Nat's partner introduce herself right soon after we walked off

" _Privet_ , Natasha Kaidanovsky, Ashido-san"

"Just call me Mina!"

"Call me Natasha or Nat, Either is fine, Mina-san"

* * *

 **3rd POV**

"Villain team, go in first and set up!" All Might told Natasha and Ashido, "In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Da!"

"Young Ashido,Young Kaidanovsky, learn to think and act from the perspective of the villains, this is going to be really similar to a real battle" He told to the now entering girls, "Go all out, Don't be afraid to get hurt or give hurt, I'll stop the match if things go too far, is that clear?"

"Got it Sensei! Let's go Nat-chan!"

Natasha nodded to her partner before giving a salute to All Might and entering the complex.

* * *

In five minutes the first match between the students of the class 1A of UA will begin.

* * *

 **a/n Yeah I aint dead... Do review what all u fans, readers and writers alike think about the pairings and what u expect from the upcoming fight and do guess who fights who hehehe. God it was tough coming up with the Alpha costumes for my OC's gachaverse don't provide much but yeah. Read and Review pls! and I do thank to those who like and follow my story I promise there be a lotta crazy Ideas for this. I ain't limiting to the mechs and monsters of the PacRim universe, expect some from particular anime and movies to appear. Tekketsu signing out!**


End file.
